


baby, baby

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hopefully this isn't a complete and utter disappointment, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Yohan is Seungseok's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: If he were to be honest, he thinks that he has come to like it too much. But as long as his boyfriends are willing to indulge him, then Yohan figures it’s not as much of a problem.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	baby, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intwilight/gifts).



> hello i'm baaaack this is the first fic i've finished in over two months i think so it might be bad :// i wrote this after talking about yohseungseok with bee aaaaaaa it makes no sense bc its just pwp but i just HAD to write it!!! 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy!!

Yohan wouldn’t consider himself to be a clingy person. 

Usually, he would shy away from any form of skinship, but it wasn’t because he was uncomfortable with being touched. He was just the type to easily get flustered, blushing and turning into a complete mess if someone so much as runs their fingers through his hair. It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t like the attention, though. Yohan just wants to avoid going through the embarrassment if he lets his guard down.

Yohan wouldn’t consider himself to be a clingy person, but ever since he started dating his boyfriends, he’s noticed that he’s only been getting needier and needier by the day. 

“Hug,” Yohan grumbles sleepily. He can barely open his eyes, having been woken up not even five minutes ago by Wooseok. He’s still sitting on the bed, and he can vaguely hear Seungyoun moving about, probably getting ready for his morning classes. Wooseok is likely showering, and in his drowsy state Yohan’s a little upset that the older man didn’t wait for him. 

When no one pays attention to him, he tries speaking a little louder. “Hug,” he demands, and fortunately this time Seungyoun gives into him with a soft chuckle. Yohan smiles contentedly when he feels the taller’s arms wrap around him. “Warm,” he mumbles. 

“Such a baby,” Seungyoun teases playfully, pressing his lips to Yohan’s forehead. 

He doesn’t protest when Yohan drags him back in for another one, and another one, angling his head so the older can plant kisses all over his face. He eventually pulls Seungyoun closer so he can kiss him chastely on the lips. 

“I’m gonna be late, babe,” Seungyoun tells him, but Yohan isn’t listening. 

Instead, he wraps both arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulls him down on the bed with him, both of them landing with simultaneous ‘oof’s’. But neither of them seem to mind, too preoccupied with each other’s lips. Yohan feels like he’s drowning, Seungyoun’s kisses always do that to him, but it was the type that Yohan would gladly lose his breath over. 

Seungyoun pulls his body closer, and Yohan lets out a soft breath when he feels the older slip a leg between his thighs. He wishes he could stay like this for the rest of the day.

A huff makes them pull away, albeit reluctantly from each other. 

“I take a quick shower and you two start making out instead of getting ready?” Wooseok places his hands on his hips, frowning at his boyfriends.

Yohan only grins, a little more awake now. He lifts an arm to beckon Wooseok to come closer. “Morning kiss,” he urges him. Wooseok rolls his eyes but makes his way over, anyway. 

Yohan doesn’t mind the droplets of water that fall from Wooseok’s hair and onto his face as his boyfriend leans down to capture his lips. Not when the smell of his shampoo and body wash fills his nose. Not when his lips feel like pillows against his own. Yohan could honestly get drunk like this. 

Except, it all ends too soon.

He whines when Wooseok pulls away, craning his neck and tugging at the older man’s shirt to chase after his lips. Both his boyfriends simply chuckle, pressing wet kisses on either side of his cheek before completely getting up, leaving him still sprawled on the bed. 

“You have to get up, baby,” Seungyoun says as he fixes his clothes. “We can kiss and cuddle later, yeah?”

Yohan hums. He’s honestly still sleepy, silently weighing the pros and cons of skipping his 9AM class today. He hasn’t had a single absence yet this semester, but perhaps this might be his first one. 

Wooseok smacks his thigh lightly. “I know what you’re thinking, brat. Don’t skip your classes. Think about how expensive our tuition is.” 

“I’m on an athlete’s scholarship program,” Yohan mutters, lips jutted into a pout. While that doesn’t really make anything better, it still nullifies Wooseok’s argument in Yohan’s mind. In a way, he still wins. “Can’t we all skip just for today?”

Wooseok sighs at the same time Seungyoun bursts into a fit of laughter. 

“You’re so needy,” the smaller comments, but his tone is fond. He reaches for Yohan’s arms to pull him up into a sitting position. The younger tries to fight it and pull Wooseok down on the bed instead, but Yohan always seems to forget just how much strength he has. He groans when Wooseok not only manages to make him sit, but also manages to pull him up to his feet as well. 

Yohan lets himself fall into Wooseok’s arms, putting his whole weight onto him as a way to get back at him for forcing him to get out of bed. Maybe also for depriving him of the kisses he most definitely needs. 

“We’re not gonna skip.” It’s obvious that Wooseok is struggling to hold the both of them up, judging by the way his petite body trembles under Yohan’s weight but he doesn’t say anything about it. He pats Yohan’s back when he whines once more. 

“Baby, if you go to all your classes today like a good boy, I promise we’ll both reward you tonight,” Seungyoun proposes. 

Yohan freezes at the words, taking them into consideration. “What kind of reward are we talking about?”

In all honesty, he doesn’t really have to say anything. Yohan already knows what’s in it for him, but it’s nice to hear it, anyway. 

“Anything you want,” Seungyoun grins devilishly. Yohan, frankly, would very much like to bone him on the spot. But the promise of being rewarded with anything he wants is more than good enough for Yohan to will down his urges and head straight for the bathroom to get ready for his classes. 

Before he met Wooseok and Seungyoun, Yohan thought that he was pretty independent on his own. He didn’t need to be taken care of,  _ he  _ was the one who took care of others. It came with being the eldest child, he figured, his natural instinct to look out for other people. 

When they started dating, things had been no different at first. Yohan took care of Seungyoun and Wooseok well despite being younger than both of them, and he could tell that they liked it, or didn’t mind it at least. 

Although that aspect of their relationship still hasn’t really changed, Yohan has well gotten used to being babied by his boyfriends as time passed. It was nice to be paid attention to, after all. 

Ever since the three of them started dating, Yohan has been the object of his boyfriends’ affections. It was something he couldn’t discern whether he liked or not, but Wooseok and Seungyoun have never made him uncomfortable. Yohan had soon learned that he liked being spoiled and treated so dearly. 

If he were to be honest, he thinks that he has come to like it  _ too much.  _ But as long as his boyfriends are willing to indulge him, then Yohan figures it’s not as much of a problem. 

“More,” Yohan breathes, squirming against Seungyoun’s bare chest. The older man’s arms are wrapped around him, hands roaming over the exposed skin of his torso, warm in contrast with the coldness of their bedroom. He brushes over Yohan’s nipples purposefully, the younger letting out soft moans at the feeling. Seungyoun has always seemed to have some sort of fascination with Yohan’s chest, though he’s sure it’s likely because he’s sensitive there. He always did love to see Yohan fall apart right before him. 

Wooseok was no different, really. 

“More of what, baby?” Wooseok asks, feigning innocence as if he didn’t have Yohan’s cock in his mouth up until then. 

Yohan almost drools at the sight of Wooseok looking up at him with his doe eyes, lips shiny with spit and his precum, waiting for his answer patiently. Wooseok had been sucking him off for God knows how long, bringing him to the edge only to pull off every time, smiling sweetly before dragging his tongue up the underside of his cock and slapping it against his lips and wrapping hips around him again. 

He inhales shakily when Wooseok pumps his cock once, grip tight around his length. The older man massages the inside of his thigh at the same time, smiling to himself as he watches Yohan tremble underneath his touch. 

“You promised you’d reward me,” Yohan whines as Wooseok starts to stroke his cock languidly, thumb swiping across the tip every once in a while. His tongue darts out to lap up the precum that beads right at the slit, and Yohan bucks his hips in frustration when the older man closes his lips around the head and sucks on it softly. The stimulation just isn’t enough. He needs  _ more.  _

“You said  _ anything  _ I want,” Yohan says, almost demanding. He quickly grows timid when he feels Wooseok’s chuckle vibrate through his dick. 

“Well, what do you want, baby?” Seungyoun’s voice drips like honey into his ear, and he’s only a little embarrassed when his cock twitches because of it. 

Wooseok digs his tongue into the slit of Yohan’s cock, and the younger man gasp, hips thrusting up on their own accord. But Wooseok doesn’t budge, splaying one hand over his abs and the other tightening its grip around the base of his cock. A silent order for him to keep still. 

They’re teasing him again, pushing him to his limit only to pull back, leaving him unsatisfied and desperate until he breaks and begs for them to  _ do something.  _ Anything. 

“Hyung,” Yohan whimpers. “I can’t anymore. I–” He lets out a choked moan as Wooseok takes all of him into his mouth again, the wet warmth enveloping his cock driving Yohan crazy. He wants to cum so badly, wants to feel good. He doesn’t know how much more of his boyfriends’ teasing he can take. 

“Please, hyung,” he tries once more, voice weak. 

Yohan can feel Seungyoun’s erection behind him, twitching against his back. He can feel how wet and sticky it is already, and he’s sure Wooseok is in the same state. It’s amazing how great their self-control is every time they do this. Even with stimulation like this Yohan’s cock already hurts, wanting nothing but to cum, but Seungyoun’s and Wooseok’s have been neglected all this time. 

Yohan wonders if they’re only masking how desperate they are to be touched. 

He turns his head to Seungyoun at the same time he reaches behind him to wrap a hand around the older man’s cock. It’s a little hard to do so, but the way Seungyoun groans when he touches him is rewarding. 

“Seungyoun hyung,” he whispers. “Fuck me?” 

Yohan shudders when Seungyoun chuckles, though the hitch in his breath is audible enough for Yohan to momentarily take pride in it.

“Please. Wanna make hyung feel good,” he adds, knowing full well Seungyoun wouldn’t be able to resist now. 

“Brat,” he says airily. Right into Yohan’s ear. “What about Wooseokie, huh? He’s been sucking off your useless cock for a while now. Don’t you want to make him feel good, too?” 

Seungyoun grips his face in his hand to make him look at Wooseok, and Yohan watches as the older man sinks down even deeper, letting Yohan’s cock hit the back of his throat. He whines softly when Wooseok pulls off just as quickly as he had deepthroated him. 

“Mouth,” Yohan pants, “my mouth.” It’s impossible for him to form any coherent thought right now, but his words seem to be enough for his boyfriends to understand what he wants to say. 

They change positions, and soon Yohan finds himself with Seungyoun between his legs, two fingers fucking deep inside him, and Wooseok straddling his chest, hand wrapped around his cock and jerking it slowly right in front of Yohan’s face. 

The younger opens his mouth automatically when Wooseok scoots forward. He moans as Seungyoun adds a third finger, and the squelch of the lube as he fucks with them Yohan is almost too loud. 

“What are you doing, Yohan?” Wooseok asks, rubbing the head of his cock along Yohan’s bottom lip, slipping the head into his mouth. Yohan immediately lets his lips close around it, swirling his tongue around it, the taste of Wooseok’s precum adding to his arousal.

“Aren’t you gonna return the favor?” The older man adds with a tilt of his head. He cants his hips forward, letting his cock slip further into Yohan’s mouth. He lets out a shaky breath when the younger hollows his cheeks, sucking on his length earnestly as he slowly starts to thrust in and out of his mouth. 

Almost at the same time Seungyoun takes his fingers out and lines his cock up along Yohan’s entrance. He teases the tip around his rim, admiring the way the younger man’s hole flutters, clenching and unclenching around nothing whenever he pokes against it. 

“What a slut,” Seungyoun comments, guiding his dick into Yohan’s hole, only to pull out again. He chuckles when Yohan lifts his hips, trying to chase after him. “Do you love cock that much?”

Yohan whines around Wooseok’s cock, tears forming in his eyes out of frustration. At this point he doesn’t even need his dick to be touched, he could cum just by getting fucked on both ends. Maybe Seungyoun is right. He loves cock so much. 

“I wish I could see both of your faces, fuck,” Seungyoun curses after Wooseok thrusts into Yohan’s mouth particularly hard, earning both of them a choked whimper. 

“Maybe we should film next time,” Wooseok says in response. He rolls his hips, hands now raised to brace himself against the bed frame. He’s looking down at Yohan, lips parted to let out his pants. 

He hears Seungyoun laugh softly, followed by a low hum. “Not a bad idea…” he mumbles.

Yohan gasps when he feels Seungyoun finally start to push in, his hole stretching around the older man’s cock. It’s not painful, but Seungyoun’s cock is nowhere near small, so it still takes him a little bit of time for him to adjust to his length whenever he fucks Yohan. Unlike when he’s with Wooseok, who isn’t exactly small, but he always makes sure Yohan is well-prepped. Secretly, Yohan thinks Seungyoun is just sadistic a little like that. He doesn’t mind though. Yohan is sure he can handle whatever Seungyoun gives him. 

Wooseok pulls out of his mouth momentarily, allowing him to catch his breath as Seungyoun bottoms out. But he’s quick to reposition himself as soon as Yohan signals that he’s okay, cursing under his breath when Yohan wraps his lips around his cock again, cheeks hollowing as he sucks him off earnestly. 

A hand wraps around his own length, stroking it slowly as Seungyoun begins to rolls his hips, pulling back and fucking into Yohan gently. It feels fucking good. This is what Yohan has been wanting all day, for his boyfriends to fill him up, to be touched and used until he can no longer take it.

To Yohan, there’s no better reward than that. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Seungyoun groans out, picking up the pace with his thrusts. “We’ve fucked you so many times but it still feels like heaven every time, shit.” He lets go of Yohan’s cock to grab his hips instead, using his hold on the younger to shove himself deeper into him. “Never gonna get tired of this.” 

Yohan moans, but all the sounds that he makes get muffled by Wooseok, who by the tremble in his thighs and the way his eyes are screwed shut, is nearing his high. His voice is getting louder, too, head thrown back as he lets out high-pitched moans that both Yohan and Seungyoun love to hear, desperately fucking into his mouth. 

Yohan knows he’s not gonna last long either. Not like this. He’s too strung up from the way they teased him earlier. From how amazing it feels to be used by both of them. 

“Fuck, I’m definitely filming us next time,” Seungyoun says breathlessly as he continues to fuck into Yohan roughly. 

The younger man can imagine what he looks like right now: eyebrows drawn together, jaw clenched, bangs bouncing along with the force of his thrusts. Yohan can almost see how his abs would tighten with every move. But most of all, Yohan wants to see the older man’s tattoos, the mere thought of Seungyoun’s gun tattoo making him clench thoughtlessly around his boyfriend’s cock. 

“Shit,” Wooseok stutters, “gonna cum.” 

“Already?” The teasing tone in Seungyoun’s voice is obvious. “Can’t even wait until our Yohanie does?” 

Yohan moans louder at that, hips lifting off the bed. He’s close, awfully so. Seungyoun has a hand on his cock again, jerking him off at a similar pace he’s ramming into him. 

He lets out a whine when Wooseok taps his cheek twice, then pulls out of his mouth in a haste. He starts fisting his cock right in front of Yohan’s face, his other hand gripping Yohan’s hair tightly. He’s breathing heavily, moans and garbled praises slipping from his lips. Yohan opens his mouth wider, even sticking out his tongue as he waits for Wooseok to cum. 

Wooseok does with a choked cry, hunched over with his whole body trembling as he spills on Yohan’s face, most of it landing right on his cheek and some of it on his cheek. Yohan hums at the taste. He sticks his tongue out to lick at the head of Wooseok’s cock, milking him as he empties himself out. 

Once he’s finished Wooseok moves away and settles beside him, snuggling against his shoulder as if Seungyoun wasn’t still fucking him brutally. He always did get sleepy right after cumming. It was cute. 

With him no longer on top of Yohan, Seungyoun takes it upon himself to raise Yohan’s legs until they’re over his shoulders. The position lets him fuck even deeper than he had been, and so much easier, too. 

“You’re so flexible, baby. ‘s like you were made for this,” Seungyoun grunts, leaning over and almost folding Yohan in half. He laps up the remaining cum splattered across his cheek before reaching his lips, slipping his tongue inside Yohan’s mouth and drinking in all of his moans. 

“Hyung,” Yohan whines when he pulls away. His throat is a little sore now, but he can’t even bring himself to care. Seungyoun gives in and leans in to kiss him again, messily this time.

His orgasm takes both of them by surprise. His whole body shaking, toes curling as he cums all over his stomach. Seungyoun fucks him through it, unrelenting even as Yohan clenches hard around him, hand still stroking his cock.

Yohan whimpers from the oversensitivity, but Seungyoun doesn’t let him go, arms locked around his thighs as he pistons even harder into him, trying to chase his own release. 

“Just a little more, baby. Okay? You’re making hyung feel so good. Just a little more,” Seungyoun mumbles, voice strained. Yohan nods, letting his arms fall over his face as he sobs from the overwhelming pleasure. 

He gasps when Seungyoun cums, feeling the older man bury his cock deep inside him as he spills inside. Yohan can feel his whole length throbbing, and it makes his knees shake. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Seungyoun whispers as he carefully pulls out of Yohan, eyes focused on the way the younger’s hole clenches and unclenches around nothing, the way his cum slips out of his ass and onto the sheets. He rubs Yohan’s thigh comfortingly, kissing the tip of his softening cock. Yohan jerks in surprise, but he’s quick to relax when Seungyoun lies down on his other side. The older man presses his lips against his forehead. “You did so well today, Yohanie. Seokie and I are so happy we have you.” 

Yohan hums, a small smile on his lips. “Tomorrow again?”

Seungyoun laughs loudly, and even Wooseok, whom Yohan thought was already asleep, snorts.

“Won’t you feel tired, baby?” Wooseok says, amused. He cups Yohan’s cheeks and turns him toward him to kiss him on the lips sweetly. Yohan responds with a shake of his head after they pull away. Wooseok giggles softly and strokes his cheek. It sends warmth right to Yohan’s heart.

“What our baby wants, he gets,” Seungyoun singsongs, wrapping an arm around Yohan. 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twt!!! @atsuwdz


End file.
